It's All Lies
by Imma Kiwi Bird
Summary: [seven drabbles] Edward Elric is a man of his word. But like everyone else, just like every sinful human being, Edward Elric is a liar.
1. I'm glad we met

**Imma Kiwi Bird:** My, my, my! What is it with me and theme challenges? Well; this one is for the _7lies_ community over at El-Jay go check it out.

Now; basically, what I wanted to do is finally put something up for my second favorite fandom; _FullMetal Alchemist_ (_Harry Potter _is first). And so, I seen this challenges and thought of Alfons Heiderich and Edward and BAM; I had inspiration.

PS - This is set two of the challenges.

PPS – These are actual drabbles, dude.

**Disclaimer: **_FullMetal Alchemist_ belongs to Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, and FUNimation.

* * *

**It's All Lies**

"I'm glad we met," Edward says, keeping his eyes on the paper on which he was writing theories. Alfons looks up from his own paper, absentmindedly flipping a page in the book to he left. Alfons simply smiles and goes back to reading.

Edward cringes, and he feels his stomach sink. That was an outright lie; they didn't get along until a week ago, and yet he still wishes they had never met; never had to meet each other. Alfons resembles his brother too much, and all it does is make him want to see the _real_ Alphonse; not the one who is sitting before him, reading some kind of English literature that Edward thinks is worth noone's time.

That's when Alfons speaks.

"I'm glad we met as well."

All that does is make Edward want to throw up, because it sounds like Alfons is being genuine; and Edward can't tell if Alfons could make out his confession as a lie.

_1. I'm glad we met._


	2. Of course we're friends

**Imma Kiwi Bird: **Drabble two of seven

**Disclaimer: **Neither Edward nor Alfons belong to me; they are property of Arakawa Hiromu, FUNimation, and Square Enix.

* * *

**It's All Lies**

Alfons was drawling on about how sorry he was for spilling coffee on Edward's notes. Edward was silent in response, not even murmuring, but scowling disappointedly as he held up the sopping wet pieces of paper. Alfons bit his lower lip, dumping the remaining black coffee down the sink.

"I'm sorry, Edward. When I moved, my elbow-"

"I know what happened!" Edward snapped, throwing the paper into the trash bin. Alfons winced at his tone, setting the cup on the counter. As Edward sulked into the living room, Alfons followed behind him; not very close, mind you, more like ten feet away. He watched Edward sit in the faded blue armchair they had gotten from his dad's old flat (Dr. Hohenhiem had gotten a brand new one and gave them the old one).

"Edward?"

"What?" Edward grumbled, a hand resting over his eyes. Those had been _very _important notes; he had wanted to show them to Alphonse next time he seen him, because he was sure they would be of interest…

Alphonse. Goddammit, he missed him… And it pained his how much Alfons Heiderich resembled him, because it just made his think about what Alphonse was doing at that moment, and it made him wonder if maybe he was thinking about him as well, and did he miss him?

Edward stopped thinking once Alfons spoke.

"Are we still… friends?" Alfons looked away after the question, and Edward sighed. That was the most pathetic question ever… never once had he considered anyone a 'friend', and besides: what kind of man asked another man if they were _friends_?

"Well, Alfons," Edward began, frowning for one more moment before letting a smile replace it, "Of _course_ we're friends."

Edward felt his stomach drop again, and he felt terrible at how happy Alfons looked once he turned his gaze back to Edward.

They were not friends, nor would they ever _be_ friends. But, sadly, Alfons would die thinking that, and Edward would have to live with that fact.

_2. Of course we're friends._


	3. I'm not afraid

**Imma Kiwi Bird:** Part three! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Kim! Who likes to be known as Kimu, but will forever be my dear _Uke-kun_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _FullMetal Alchemist_.

* * *

**It's All Lies**

It was the fifth time that week that Edward had woken with a start and a scream; his pajamas clinging to his body with sweat and eyes wide with fright. Alfons always rushed into the room to see what was wrong, only to find Edward in that dreadful state.

He would always sit next to him and listen intently while Edward explained what had gone on in his nightmare; simply sit there and look at him with a faint smile. And after Edward was done, he could hug him, kiss the top of his head, and tell him it was simply a nightmare, and that it was not real.

But Edward knew they were real. The nightmares were about when he lived in Amestris; those scarier times he knew he would never forget, for they were implanted in his memories.

The sixth time Edward woke up, he only awoke with a start. He did not scream, he did not even gasp. He simply sat up in bed and panted heavily, and then once he had his breath in check, he called Alfons into the room.

"Another nightmare?" Alfons inquired as he sat down on the chair beside the bed. Edward was about to shake his head to signal no, but he changed his mind halfway through and nodded. Alfons et out a little, 'ah', of understanding.

"But, Alfons," Edward paused and looked at his brother's look-a-like through the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed slightly, watching as Alfons leaned closer to him.

"I'm not afraid."

Alfons' eyes widened slightly, and he leaned back in the chair. He smiled at Edward, and then said, "I know."

And then he got up and left the room; left Edward to his thoughts.

Edward began to tremble in his bed as he covered his face with his hands and let his tears fall freely.

It was a lie. He was so very afraid: what if he never got to see his dear Alphonse again?

_3. I'm not afraid._


End file.
